Our Love
by Kuramastrass
Summary: Yusuke and Keiko sing about their relationship and their feelings for each other. They really have nothing in common but the way they feel for each other. But they share that one, small thing in common like they would a small umbrella in the rain.


**Hey, everyone. I'm back-a-rific!**

**I don't own YuYu Hakusho. Or the song "Small Umbrella in the Rain". Or Little Women, while we're at it.**

**The school my brothers go to put on this play (Little Women). And when I heard this song the second night, I couldn't resist. It was just too cute. I had to do it.**

**My dance moves are better, though. So cute!**

**Well, anyhows, I hope you like it! Enjoy "Our Love"! And review! Pretty please?**

"Miss March–"

"Jo," Keiko corrected quietly from her seat on the bench, her hands folded in her lap.

"Jo," Yusuke began again. "We are not at all alike. We have... our differences. May I be blunt?"

"Be blunt. By all means."

He looked up into the sky and began to sing.

_"I think perhaps... it looks like rain..."_

Keiko disagreed, also beginning to sing.

_"The sky gets bluer... by the hour."_

_"The water falls... in little drops..."_

_"That's why it's called a... sun shower."_

_"Ah. And now it stops."_

Keiko looked up at Yusuke. "You were about to be blunt?"

Yusuke walked toward her, continuing to sing.

_"If I say rain, then you say sun. If I say yes, then you say no. It seems before we start, we're done; we even argue at 'hello'. If I say share with me this small umbrella..."_

Keiko stood up now, resuming singing.

_"I say who cares if I get wet?"_

_"We are as different as... the morning and the night..."_

He set down his umbrella on the bench.

_"No, we're as different as... the winter and the spring..."_

She turned and gestured to both sides.

_"We always seem to fight."_

_"We disagree on everything!"_

_"And yet..."_

Yusuke grabbed Keiko by the hips, lifting her off the ground and beginning to spin her in circles. The hem of her dress trailed along the floor.

_"You make me smile, you make me laugh, you make me care. How can I explain? Inside my heart, I feel a pain... when you're not there! Though we are not at all alike, you make me feel alive!"_

He set her down and continued singing.

_"If we had that in common, that one, small thing in common, love could be... like a small umbrella... in the rain."_

He grabbed his umbrella and opened it, holding it over his shoulder.

_"When people discover passion... they've come upon something rare! This fervor they have in common... will shelter them anywhere!"_

Yusuke got down on one knee, umbrella still over his shoulder. He took Keiko's right hand in his.

_"Though the rest may be rough... with such passion to share... I think we have more than enough – enough to make a marriage... if we dare!"_

Keiko looked directly into his eyes – his bright brown eyes were so serious, much more so than she expected. "You are proposing?"

He immediately jumped up and took a few steps away. "No." Then he stopped and twirled on his heel to face her. "Yes. Yes! I do not mean today. Or even tomorrow, or even next month. In a year, maybe – _two _years, even. I am a patient man," he assured her.

Keiko glanced at him, then took two steps toward him. She began to sing again.

_"I won't be sweet, won't be demure..."_

Yusuke joined in, singing again as well.

_"This I prefer; this I adore!"_

_"I'll speak my mind, you can be sure..."_

She smiled and waved her finger joking-threatening at him.

_"I'll be enchanted... to the core!"_

She looked at his umbrella and reached out towards it, trailing a finger along one of the spokes.

_"If I say let me share your small umbrella..."_

Yusuke snapped it shut and smiled at her.

_"I say who cares if we get wet?"_

_"We'll be as different as... a husband and a wife..."_

_"No, we'll be as different as... a woman and a man..."_

He gently touched her chest with his Reigun finger and then placed his whole hand on his own chest.

_"We'll fight our way through life."_

He smiled again and held up a protesting finger.

_"We'll disagree the best we can!"_

He set down his umbrella again.

_"And yet..."_

Yusuke joined in, and the two sang in harmony.

_"You make me smile, you make me laugh, you make me care."_

They put their hands on the other's hips and began twirling in circles.

_"How can I explain? Inside my heart, I feel a pain... when you're not there! Though we are not at all alike, you make me feel alive!"_

They finished spinning and went to sit down on the bench. Yusuke snatched the umbrella before they sat on it.

Keiko looked to Yusuke and smiled.

_"Yes, we have that in common..."_

Yusuke smiled back.

_"That one, small thing in common..."_

He opened the umbrella again and held it over them. And they both sang the final line.

_"Our love is like... a small umbrella in the rain."_

Yusuke reached out for Keiko's face, then leaned toward her. Hesitantly, she closed her eyes. He closed his eyes, too, and then their lips met.

They pulled away and just stared into each other's eyes. Keiko's hands had settled in her lap again; Yusuke slid his free hand down her face and gently placed it atop hers.

The entire audience burst into applause and cheers.

But the two didn't notice. They were too absorbed in their own little world.

And as the curtain closed before them, cloaking them in darkness, their entire world consisted of just the two of them... and was contained under their small umbrella in the rain.

- Kuramastrass -


End file.
